Past Present and Future part 1
by OHTD-Luv4ever
Summary: Every once in awhile a friendship comes along that simply cannot be contained in one lifetime. Often such friendships evolve into something deeper and just as meaningful, the concept known as soul mates. Though names and race may change across the passing of time each part of the whole will continually gravitate to their other half until they are together again. Part one. The Past.


Author note: Ok so this will be a three part fanfic. You'll have to follow the links to get the other 2 because I don't feel like making this a crossover.

Disclaimer: don't own...so wish I did.

warnings: rating says it all. Oh and abit of dubcon.

Every once in awhile a friendship comes along that simply cannot be contained in one lifetime. Often such friendships evolve into something deeper and just as meaningful, the concept a thing called soul mates. Though names and race may change across the passing of time each part of the whole will continually gravitate to their other half until they are together again, no matter how far they must go. Most of the time they are not even aware of it, as many of their past lives memories are not taken with them into the next. Some variables do stay the same so that recognition is easier for such people, facial structure and body ratio being among them, as well as voice. The story of one such set of individuals have their beginning in Middle Earth, and were as different in species as two people could be. This of course set in motion the events that one could hardly call as especially favorable for a first meeting, but it was a meeting all the same that would affect them for the rest of their lives ahead.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bilbo Baggins huddled behind a large glittering pile of gold and tried to slow the frantic beating of his heart. Why for the love of his garden he had ever thought sneaking into a dragons lair to Steal from it was a good idea, was beyond his present comprehension. His grip tightened almost convulsively around the handle of Sting, the feel of the cool metal a grounding sensation to the terrified Hobbit. He had been in nearly as dangerous situations before, yet somehow this one managed to trump them all for sheer idiocy and bravery. Crossly Bilbo began to mutter to himself, quietly mind you because of the threat of a sleeping dragon waking.

"You silly fool of a Took, you've really put your foot in a right mess! I've no use at all for dragon guarded treasure, oh how I wish this was just a nightmare and I would wake up at home!"

Edging forward twored the great glowing form that lay apon its golden bed, Bilbo cautiously looked out at Smaug as he slept. Red and Gold the great dragon was, with his belly sprinkled with gems and various precious metals from his long slumber on his costly bed. Terrifyingly beautiful was the description that came into Bilbo's mind as he watched the dragon, and he slowly crept forward to get a better look. Then just as he was about to step from the sheltering pile of gold, he remembered his reason for coming to this horrid place and snatched up a golden cup inlayed with many gems as heavy as a hobbit could carry and fled the chamber.

Not soon after Bilbo had made it back to the relative safety of the company, Smaug awoke form an uneasy slumber. Something new had invaded his lair, and the something had taken some of his treasure. Fury boiled up in Smaug, the kind of an immeasurable quality and intensity as cannot be easily described. His tantrum scorched the walls of his bedroom with his fire and shook the mountains very base, until even the lake men living past the ruins of Dale could tell of his ire. Gathering his massive bulk together Smaug left his lair to hunt down this their, to tear and rend and thrash the impudent being to powder that dared steal from him so that his anger would be sated. Yet when he found the intruders he could not catch them for they fled inside the mountain, so Smaug thrashed the mountain side and buried the door, locking the thieves inside so that they could not escape.

The next time that Bilbo came to Smaug's inner lair the dragon was waiting, curious to see just what this creature was that he knew not the scent of that the band of dwarves had sent to steal from him. Soon while he lounged on the piles of gold that made up his hoard and pretended to sleep, a waft of air came from the small door, bringing with it the scent of the unknown being. Smaug waited patiently for the thief to show himself and when nothing happened for awhile, he decided to speak.

"Well little thief, I know your there. I hear your breath and I smell your scent, come down and help yourself a second time to my hoard, there is plenty enough to spare a bauble or two I assure you."

Disappointingly for Smaug, Bilbo was better versed in dragon lore than to fall for the invitation baited trap, and kept his distance. Bilbo did however decide to bandy words with the beast, as the dragon was aware of his presence it would be rude to ignore him. Safely hidden in the tunnel by his magic ring, the hobbit gave his reply.

"No thank you O Smaug the Tremendous, I did not come for presents but to see your splendor for myself. I did not believe the stories about your magnificence you see."

Of course Smaug believed not a word of it, flattered though he was.

"Oh have you now."

He murmured amusedly to himself, rather more interested in this invisible being than before.

"And how short the songs and stories fall when they describe you O Smaug the Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities!"

Bilbo was feeling rather pleased with himself regarding the flattery that he heaped apon the dragon, for what vain creature does not enjoy compliments?

"You are well mannered for a thief, and you know well my names, but I am unfamiliar with your scent. Who and What are you little thief, if I may ask."

Bilbo answered promptly, for he had been anticipating such a question from the fire drake and had his answer lined up accordingly.

"Yes you may indeed! I come from under a hill yet under and over hills my path has lead me and even through the air. For I am he who walks unseen."

"That I can believe, but that can hardly be your usual name, it is too much of a mouthful."

Smaug was still looking for this thus unseen visitor, greatly wishing to see what this secretive creature looked like.

"I am the clue finder the webcutter and stinging prey, chosen for the lucky number!"

"Pretty titles! But lucky numbers can always be made unlucky."

Smaug was growing slightly annoyed now with this game, impatient to know what this being was that so cleverly avoided his questions.

"I am he who buries his friends alive, who drowns them yet draws them alive from the water, I came from the end of a bag yet no bag encompassed me!"

"Well those are hardly believable little thief!"

Such was the way Bilbo and Smaug bantered for a time, until Bilbo was quite sure that he had dallied long enough. His unease had grown while he and the dragon talked, and now he was certain that he was not quite as safe in the tunnel as he had originally bargained. So, edging back a few paces, he made a parting shot at Smaug and began to flee.

"I mustn't detain your Magnificence any longer nor keep you from your rest. After all ponies take some catching after a head start...and so do burglars!"

A he ran a fearful noise erupted from behind him and fearing that Smaug was going to send fire into the tunnel after him, Bilbo chanced a glance behind him.

It was that glance back that gave Smaug the time to complete his trap, for we all know that you run slower when your head is turned to look behind. The result was so entirely unexpected to the hobbit, and would have been to everyone from the company except Gandalf. For it is a little known fact that dragon magic extends to skin changing. So when Bilbo turned back around to continue his fight, he ran into an unexpected obstacle and landed on his rear in the dusty corridor.

That obstacle was Smaug. But no longer was he the monstrous beast that had lain on the golden hoard, now he was of an entirely different coat.

As tall as a man yet slender as an elf, with a mop of unruly black curls that fell over piercing grey eyes; from the hair sprung a set of curling horns like the ones that the full size dragon held. His skin was unblemished with any scar or imperfection, the color of alabaster or fine porcelain, broken only by a smattering of red gold scales that framed high cheekbones and a slender throat. Those scales extended down along strong shoulders and dipped onto the lithely muscled chest, bits of jewel and precious metal decorating the surface along side the scales in a testament to the truth of this beings identity as Smaug.

Though the dragon could not see Bilbo, he had trapped the hobbit in the corridor in front of him by spreading his impressive wing span across the corridor, making a living barrier. He had also kept his tail, and the thick crested appendage lashed about behind him with vigor. It had been many years since he had last held this form, but his body remembered well enough. Casting his gaze apon the tunnel, Smaug noted the depression in the dust and heard the frantic breathing of the thief he searched for. A slow predatory smile crossed his face and he lashed out with one clawed hand, and laid it apon Bilbo's head.

"Whatever makes you invisible little thief, does not guard well against scent or hearing or touch does it."

He could feel short curly and soft hair beneath his claws, truly this being must be Tiny. Gripping the hair as a handle, Smaug pulled Bilbo to his feet, marveling at the near nonexistent weight of him. Ignoring the yelp that Bilbo released at the rough treatment, Smaug found the front of Bilbo's rather tattered waistcoat and used it to pull him along behind him back to the hoard room. Giving a tremendous leap, Smaug landed in the middle of the room, scattering gold and other such valuables around him in every direction as he touched down. Still holding onto his captives clothes, Smaug snatched up a silver chain and searched for the hobbits hands. When he encountered Sting, an amused chuckle escaped him, the sound dark and dangerous in the now quiet room.

"What did you think this little knife would do thief? Even in this form the blade will do me no harm."

Snatching the sword from Bilbo's nerveless grasp he tossed it aside, shaking his captive menacingly.

"Remove whatever makes you invisible little thief, or I shall simply rend you until your spilled blood reveals your form to me."

Bilbo trembled fitfully in Smaug's grasp, his poor hobbit heart not able to quite take such a real threat despite all the adventures he had been through thus far. His wish for returning to the shire dwindled and died a swift death, and too terrified not to obey, Bilbo pulled off the ring and put it into his pocket; becoming visible to Smaug's gaze for the first time.

Smaug took in the wide hazel eyes and delicate features, the small and soft body with its large feet and the pointed ears, and smiled.

Glancing down at the chain in his hands the dragon cast it aside, he would not need such a thing to handle this small being.

"So, this is your form little thief. Were it not for your face and actions I would have thought you a child."

Were Bilbo not so frightened he would have spluttered in annoyance. Many of the taller beings he had come across had the same opinion of Hobbits, so while it was not new, it was still annoying.

Smaug leaned over Bilbo threateningly, the predatory smile back on his face. From such a close range Bilbo could see that the eyes were slitted like a cats, and a set of sharp fang like canines graced the cupid bow shaped mouth. Add to that his immeasurable strength and claws, wings and fiery breath; Bilbo concluded that Smaug was no less dangerous in this smaller form than he was as a full size dragon.

"You are a mystery thief, and while I do adore a good riddle now and again, you are one I would rather solve quickly."

Smaug considered the hobbit for a few moments then leaned down and pinned Bilbo's hands above his head, caging the smaller male with his body. Then he swooped down and captured the soft petal like lips in his own, ferociously kissing the thief.

Bilbo was shocked beyond expression when Smaug's hot lips pressed against his incessantly, and he weakly struggled a few moments, his whole body trembling in terror at the thoughts that ran through his mind of where the dragon could be going with this. When he felt one hot thigh press between his legs, the answer became quite apparent and Bilbo struggled fitfully, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

"L…let me go!"

Smaug chuckled darkly, a predatory and rather hungry look on his handsome face. He wasn't going to just let this tasty little morsel go, he was starting to enjoy himself. It had been a rather long time since he had indulged in something so primal, and he was going to take advantage of the small helpless form beneath him whether the thief agreed or not.

"Now why would I do that little thief? Your under my control, I can do to you as I please. And what pleases me is seeing you just like this."

Smaug ran a clawed hand down the trembling form, his claws snipping away the last remaining buttons on the tattered waistcoat and pulling the cloth from the small body of the hobbit. Admiring the soft pale skin in front of his gaze, Smaug dipped his head down and ran his tongue along the dip of Bilbo's collarbone, relishing the surprised gasp it pulled from the thief's petal soft mouth.

"However….if you tell me your name I'm sure that we could come to some sort of...agreement"

When the hobbit shook his head, Smaug tsked as if to scold the younger male, and neatly tore the pants from his small form, leaving him bare to his gaze. Bilbo flushed heavily, striving to free his hands so he could attempt an escape, but the iron grip on his wrists told him that he wasn't going anywhere.

A pleased rumble escaped Smaug's throat when his prey stopped its struggles finally, and he went about the much more pleasant task of spreading the little creature's legs. Despite the hobbits obvious fear, Smaug found that his little thief was half hard, and he smirked rather smugly at the other male.

"well, it seems your not as immune to my charms as you may think are you thief."

Bending down Smaug pulled the member into his mouth and sucked, swirling his hot tongue around the tip and savoring the shocked cries that the action drew from his thief. Laving along the bottom of the cock, Smaug released the hobbits hands, certain that now he wouldn't get any resistance. Keeping the slim thighs spread wide Smaug teasingly circled the small pink pucker that was exposed to his gaze, watching in satisfaction as the entrance twitched at his explorations. Temporarily pulling his mouth away from the hobbits now throbbing arousal, Smaug wet his own fingers and then pushed one past the resistance of the ring of muscle and into the thief's hot pliant depths at the same time as he sucked the smaller males cock back into his mouth.

Bilbo whimpered as he was breached, he had never had anything in him before and while the experience was terrifying because of who it was doing it to him, it was also incredibly hot to see the dragons head bobbing between his legs and feeling the long heated digit pressed into him. When his sphincter began to relax he felt the digit move inside him and a low moan was drawn from the hobbits throat. Suddenly a second finger was splitting him open and Bilbo gave a small cry at the burn, biting his lip harshly as the two digits began to scissor inside of him to open him up. He hadn't seen the long thick length that hung proudly between the dragons thighs yet; if he had he would have understood why Smaug was taking the time to prep him.

When Smaug was able to fit three of his fingers into the now writhing hobbit with ease, he pulled them out and sat back against a pile of gold, pulling his thief between his thighs and putting Bilbo's mouth level with his large throbbing arousal.

"Suck thief"

Bilbo hesitantly complied, his inexperienced tongue flicking out to taste the tip of the dragons cock and the clear fluid that was leaking from it. He was rather intimidated by the size, and if that was to go inside him…Bilbo felt his ass give an involuntary twitch in fear and lust at the thought. Lapping at the cock in front of him Bilbo liberally applied his saliva until the dragon pulled him back and lifted him into his lap, the heated head of the thick member pressed tight to his loosened entrance.

Bilbo grabbed at Smaug's shoulders for support, his hazel eyes wide with fear and anticipation for what was about to happen. When Smaug thrust into his depths with no warning, Bilbo screamed loudly, feeling split in two by the size of the organ inside of him. When Smaug could go no farther and Bilbo was seated firmly on his thighs, his cock nestled deep inside the trembling body, the dragon smirked and ran his hand along Bilbo's spine teasingly.

"Well well little one, you handled that well. One would think you were made to take my cock eh"

Bilbo felt utterly impaled on the thickness inside him, the cock was stretching him farther than he really ought to be able to, but the burn felt somewhat good as well, and the dragon hadn't simply began to take him, he was actually waiting for the hobbit to relax a bit before he began to thrust into him. When Smaug deemed him ready he began to thrust, grunting in pleasure each time that the thief's body spasmed around his cock. He could tell that after a few thrust that the hobbit was close to completion, so Smaug aimed for the small bundle of nerves deep inside the Halflings body with each of his powerful thrusts. Soon Bilbo was arching his back and screaming his pleasure, ropes of his cum shooting out of his cock and over their chests. The tightening of the inner muscles cause Smaug to topple over the edge as well, and with a roar he released deep inside his thief's ass.

Panting softly, Bilbo couldn't help but collapse against the dragon's chest, his eyes half closed from the after glow of his orgasm. He could still feel the massive member softening inside him, and a low groan escaped his throat as the dragon pulled out of him, leaving Bilbo feeling strangely empty.

Smaug laid them both onto the golden bed beneath them, setting the hobbit on his chest and wrapping his wings about them both. He watched his burglar fall asleep, exhausted from the sex and smiled slightly. Once Smaug was sufficiently rested he woke the burglar with another searing kiss and handed him his clothes.

"Your compatriots will be waiting for your return, and I won't be bothered with them at this time. I'm going hunting for a time, scurry off now little burglar, this will not be the last time we meet."

Then with one last look at the debauched little creature, Smaug returned to his massive and frightening drake form and left the mountain.

Bilbo hurriedly dressed and went about with finding the company again, and when he heard later that the drake had been slain when attacking Lake town, the hobbit felt an odd twinge of pain in his chest. Yet somehow as the rest of his adventure played out and he returned back to the shire to live out his days, Bilbo could not get the last words of the dragon to him out of his mind.

"_This will not be the last time we meet_"

That phrase kept bouncing around in the hobbits head even as he sailed off to the undying lands, and for some odd reason even after all these years of knowing that the bones of Smaug lay at the bottom of a lake…he couldn't help but believe them. For who knew what the fates would decide regarding him and the future.

End Part 1.

Author note: SOOooooooo? Tell me what you think! Leave a review, let me know. I had a ton of fun writing this and the next installment will be coming soon!

Ps: I'm thinking of doing a ff for the pairing of ThorinxBofur in the setting of the Mirkwood dungeons with an 'unrequited love' tossed in, if you guys would like to see something like that let me know! Also I'm looking for prompts for favorite Shipping pairs, so let me know what you guys would like to see.

Until next time!


End file.
